Fawke's Song for a Widow
by monkey-in-a-tree
Summary: Minerva says goodbye so she can rejoin her husband. Rated T for angsty suicide content. SPOILERS for books 6 and 7, though if you call yourself a HP fan you should have read those or at least watched them by now!


**Disclaimer:**** only the plot is mine sadly :(**

******AN: This is my first fic so be nice! Plus I wrote it at about 1 in the morning :P**

* * *

******This is just a re-post to correct some errors I found in the story and generally improve its emotional deliverance. As stated in my profile, I am focusing on improving my stories where I feel they need it. Kind constructive criticism welcomed as much as reviews :) **

******Edited on 13/08/2011. **

* * *

_Dear Friends,_

_I am sorry for what I am about to write but I cannot bear this pain any more._

_My heart is no longer complete. I do not wish to go on without him any longer. I have done so for almost a year, one slow and agonizing year. Quite frankly I am unsure of how I made it through but it is not something I wish to continue doing. I just can't._

_If it wasn't for you my friends I doubt I would have made it one day. But I was lucky, I am lucky to have such caring and loving friends as you. People I'd consider as family. But now it is time for me to leave you._

_I thank you all for what you have done. You have given me the strength to live on and do what I must. But my deed is now done; I have watched over Harry and made sure he was safe. Voldemort is gone forever and for that I congratulate you all. Albus would have been proud._

_Now, I will go. My love with you all. Please do not grieve over my death for I am where I truly want to be; with my beloved, my Albus._

_I wish you all a happy life, one that can be filled with great love and laughter. I hope you all find love like I found Albus._

_Yours,_

_Minerva Dumbledore_

She sealed the letter in a Hogwarts crested envelope. After addressing it, she placed it on the ground beside her and took one last look at her surroundings, one final glimpse of the lake. There were slight ripples visible on the surface, produced by the soft movements of the giant squid which stirred beneath. The sky was a deep shade of red, ironically that of blood. The sun was just sinking behind the distant trees of the Forbidden Forest, the gentle breeze enabling them to sway slightly.

How she loved coming here with Albus. It was at this spot that they shared their first kiss. It was so gentle but so passionate at the same time. Unforgettable, was the word to describe it. Unforgettable was pretty much the word to describe Minerva's life since she met Albus. He was so playful and humorous but also kind and sensitive. He was always there when she needed him, always giving his support no matter the time and no matter the reason. But now he was gone. He had been for almost an entire year. Minerva chuckled to herself slightly.

"Has it really been that long?" she wondered aloud. She would never forget the day that he died; the way he fell from the tower. The feeling of despair that overcame her at that sudden realisation that she could not help him, that no one could. He was falling to his death.

The way she screamed would never be forgotten by others. No one had ever dreamed Minerva McGonagall could scream like that. But then again, no one would have thought that her and Albus had been married for over forty years. It was just like Albus used to say: 'Sometimes things just weren't what you'd expected them to be'. Like no one would have ever expected the almighty Albus Dumbledore to be killed so easily. But he had been. Minerva would never forget it.

A cry brought her out of her wonderings. A phoenix's cry; Fawkes came and perched himself on a branch of a nearby tree. Albus had told the bird to watch over Minerva when he was gone and Fawkes did just that. Every day Minerva would wake up from her nightmare; the same one she had since his death. And every morning Fawkes was there to sing a sad yet comforting song. Minerva treasured Fawkes, he was Albus' and the only one who could understand her pain.

It was for this reason he chose not to stop her. She knew he was there to say farewell.

"Goodbye my friend. I am sorry but I cannot stay here. I go where he goes, you know that."

She stroked his brightly coloured head which was bowed to her; a sign of respect and understanding. He opened his beak and began to sing. A soft, sad song. The same one he sung when his master died. The same one he sung to her every morning. Only now, it held some happiness with it too. He continued to sing as Minerva sat down and the sun began to disappear. She looked over her surroundings for one last time, memories accompanying her study, all of which held Albus and his loving kisses and comforting presence.

Fawkes continued to sing as Minerva moved over to rest on her Husband's coffin, arm over it protectively with her upper body lying across it.

"I will be with you again my love, just like I promised." she whispered. "And I swear to you that I will never be parted from you again."

And as Fawkes sang his song, a sad and lonely widow closed her eyes for the last time to let grief finally overcome her and bring the darkness she longed for.

**Review...please?**


End file.
